Consumers are increasingly using kiosks to conduct business with enterprises. The kiosks come in a variety of sizes and are used for a variety of purposes. Some kiosks are drive through, such as fast food establishments, pharmacies, banks, and the like. Other kiosks are stationary located in gas stations, airlines, grocery stores, department stores, and the like.
In addition, what is considered a kiosk is evolving with today's technology. For example, digital signs now provide advertisements and mechanisms for users to interact with the displays to perform transactions. Such mechanisms include blue tooth communication, Near Field Communication (NFC), Quick Response (QR) code scanning, Wi-Fi communication, and the like.
In large part due to the advancement and use of technology coupled with the adoption of kiosks, enterprises are trying to find new mechanisms to reach consumers with offers for their goods and services that use the current technology effectively and that are capable of being used by consumers via their own devices or kiosks.
In fact, traditional promotion engines have offered the ability to evaluate promotions but this is for a single end point on a single platform, such as a very specific promotion engine for a specific point of sale device and communication channel.
But, as evidenced from above consumers are now accessing enterprises from multiple channels and devices. Enterprises cannot afford to not have their offer management synchronized and coordinated and yet this is exactly what is occurring in the industry.